Tipper Night Run
Roles Starring *TipperHooves *Greg Silverhooves Featuring *Astral Perfection Appearances *Misty Scar *Night Glider *Splattered Dye *Chocolate Swirl *Alien Monsters Plot In the middle of the night, an obviously drunk Tipperhooves bursts into Greg's room and tells him he has a "surprise" to show him. While driving his flying vehicle, Tipper explains that he made a bomb: he has decided Equestria needs a "fresh start," and to that end, he wants to destroy everypony, planning to start over with Greg and Wild Rose as a new "Adam and Eve." Greg tries to take control of the situation by taking the wheel of the vehicle. Tipper eventually decides to land the vehicle, and when he does, he says it was all a test. He then passes out. The next morning, Greg falls asleep at breakfast at the cafe. Astral Perfection shows concern but Tipper scowls at her and tells her to be quiet while drinking a beer. Astral Perfection shows her own signs of disgust before moving to another table. Later, Greg is accosted by a bully (Misty Scar) but then Tipper uses a freeze-ray to stop him and convinces Greg to skip a class because he needs "an extra pair of hooves" in another dimension. Tipper and Greg then leave Ponyville, leaving Misty Scar frozen and teetering in the road. Walking by (and not realizing that he is frozen), Night Glider tries to talk to him, but the front of his hoof cracks, and he topples; he shatters into pieces on the floor as Night Glider screams. In an alleyway, Tipper opens a portal in a wall, and Tipper and Greg both step into it, emerging onto a hillside in a colorful and oddly-shaped world. Rick tells an awestruck Greg that they are in dimension 35C, and explains that he needs mega-seeds from mega-trees for his research. When Greg expresses his anxiety about the strange situation, Tipper tries to calm Greg down with a speech about facing your fears, but he is suddenly interrupted by a strange arachnid-like beast; it chases them as Tipper openly proclaims that he has never seen anything like it before and that they are going to die. Once they escape Tipper gives Greg some grappling shoes with which to scale a cliff. As Tipper explains the capabilities of the shoes, Greg steps over the edge and falls off the cliff, as Tipper neglected to tell Greg to turn the shoes on. Greg lies on the ground at the bottom of the cliff, his legs terribly broken and yells at Tipper, but Tipper takes out some medicine that fixes Greg's legs instantly. Now it's nighttime in the strange dimension and Tipper collects the seeds he needs. Suddenly, monsters come out and chase them. Tipper says he can't open a portal until they're near the city so they have to run. Tipper hands Greg a small shot gun and tells him to shoot the monsters but Greg is reluctant. Tipper trips and Greg finally shoots before the monster gets them. Tipper gets up and they run, with Tipper saying that he's proud of Greg. A portal opens and they return to Ponyville. Astral Perfection sees how rustled they look and scolds Tipper but Tipper hugs Greg and says that Greg is brave and adventurous. Greg grins happily as the episode ends with Tipper planting the seeds. Quotes *''"L-Look at that weird c-creature Greg. Y-You think you'd see something like that in Ponyville?"'' _ Tipperhooves Category:Stories Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories